vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
こちら、幸福安心委員会です。 (Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Utata-P (music) * Tory Hitsuji (lyrics) * wogura (illustration, video) |links = }} Background The lyrics tell everyone that being happy is their duty, and that the Happiness and Peace of Mind committee will support them. 'Its your duty!' is repeated throughout the song. Miku appears to be the spokesperson for the Committee, forcing their citizens to pretend to smile and be happy. Anyone who fails to comply is executed, you can hear roaring brainwashed crowds behind Miku. The song's tone changes dramatically at the beginning and end to sing the truth of how people feel. The lyrics mention ' ', a creature that is a water elemental/water nymph of Greek and German legend. In the myths they sing with beautiful voices, and seek to marry a human to gain a soul. However in some stories those who are unfaithful to an undine are cursed with death. This appears to have been the fate of the knight in the song. Miku may represent an Ondine. A sequel, Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap was made. It has surpassed over 700,000 views on Niconico and 1,000,000 views on YouTube. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Why is it that everyone's so happy? They want to hear about and get to know the world They listen closely at the park by the water This is so exciting, isn't it, Ondine? Okay then! All right everyone! I'm going to tell you The things you've been dying to know, the thing's you're not sure about I'm going to tell you everything! Well, the reason everyone's happy is because it's your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! Are you fulfilling it? We here at the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee hope for and support the happiness of all Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! So be at peace, and fulfill your duty! Your happiness is our happiness Are you happy? It's your duty! Are you fulfilling it? If you're not happy, there's… Hanging, beheading, firing squad, boiling, drowning, electrocution, Immolation, live burial, lethal injection, stoning, sawing, crucifixion, Take your pick! ♪ Okay then! All right everyone, aren't you all just brimming with happiness! Not a hint of anxiety or discontent, right? Scary, so scary, We're so happy it's scary! Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Happiness is your duty Are you happy? It's your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! Happiness is your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! It's your duty! If you're not happy…you're dead. Derivatives |nnd_id = sm18327784 |description = }} |human = |author= un:c |description = }} |author= 96Neko |nnd_id = sm18336440 |description = A "freedom" cover of the song by 96neko. This version has surpassed 2 million views on niconico.}} |author = Rabipo |nnd_id = sm18134220 |description = }} |author = Soraru |nnd_id = sm18217914 |description = }} (Underbar) |author = ＿＿ |category = Human cover; Parody |title = __ (Underbar)'s Parody |description = Underbar's freedom/ parody cover singing about how cool he is. |color = #9e955a; color:#593d49}} , Rabipo |author = Biisuke |nnd_id = sm18149167 |description = }} |spinoff = (Morudeo), (Mutya), (Mune), (Chappy), (Kisaragi Hibiki), (uenohara) |description = A voice-acted parody of the song featuring from the popular anime series "Osomatsu-san".}}|utau = }} Other media appearances Literatures A novel based on the song was published on September 20, 2014 by PHP Institute, Inc. Tory Hitsuji, the original lyricist, wrote and adapted the story for the novel. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *IA/02 -COLOR- *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Vocalohistory Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2019 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Happy_peace_community_novel.jpg|Novel adaptation cover ThisIsTheHappinessAndPeaceOfMindCommittee.jpg|Miku's Siren module for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", designed by wogura. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. miku_139.jpg|Miku's Siren module for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", designed by wogura. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kochira_koufuku_anshin_iinkai_desu_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|wogura's loading screen, for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F 2nd''". Dollfie Dream Miku Kochira Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.jpeg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Concert songs Category:Songs featured in literatures